The present invention is directed towards the cooling of server racks with liquid heat exchanging devices, and more particularly to the use of a redundant liquid cooling system for server racks.
Modern electronic devices continue to grow smaller and denser to optimize speed and minimize power requirements. With the increase of electronic communication and the spread of networks, data centers have been developed to centralize management of network devices. Data centers often include server racks, which contain multiple servers in one storage unit. Servers in each server rack produce heat that may be carried away from the data center by air flow through the server rack. The heat carried in the air flow may increase the temperature of the data center. A variety of cooling techniques can be implemented to maintain cooler temperatures in the data center.